Semiconductor chips are typically rated for operation in a given temperature range. During normal operation, a chip often generates more heat energy than its package alone can dissipate to the immediately surrounding environment. If this surplus heat is not properly extracted, the chip will perform erroneously, it can be irreparably damaged, and it will certainly fail long before its expected lifespan. Consequently, electronic components such as semiconductor chips are typically coupled to thermal management systems that extract heat and ensure the components remain in their rated temperature range.
Furthermore, in some electronic assemblies, thermal performance is highly correlated with electrical performance. For example and not by limitation, in a typical power converter, increasing thermal performance, i.e. extracting more heat from the converter, yields a higher current-carrying capacity, and the constituent components can remain in their rated temperature range during operation despite running at a higher current. Alternatively, increasing thermal performance can also mean that the power converter can operate with fewer components while running at a specified current.
In either one of the aforementioned cases, there exists a tradeoff between thermal management system cost and complexity and electrical performance, i.e. the output power rating in kilo-Volt-Amperes (kVA) of the power converter. Conventional paradigms in thermal management include providing additional resources for increasing performance. For example, additional hardware or energy can be devoted to providing increased airflow to cool switches and thus provide a higher kVA rating.